doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Watercycline/1979 Anime
The Watercycline is an episode from the 1979 series. Plot It's a hot summer day and Nobita is heading back home, feeling very exhausted from the heat. As he arrives home, he takes some ice cream from the freezer and heads to his room to see Doraemon. When he arrives in his room, he trips on a bottle and drops his ice cream on a water puddle that turns out to be Doraemon. Nobita asks him if he's alright and Doraemon tells him he's okay and gives the ice cream back to him. Sitting up, Doraemon states that it feels good to be in liquid form, while Nobita asks him what he's talking about. Doraemon tells him that it's like water and demonstrates it by changing into a puddle on the floor. Using Nobita's ice cream, he explains that through heat exposure solid turns into liquid and then liquid turns to gas, causing Nobita to finally understand. Doraemon tells him that by using the Watercycline - which was the bottle Nobita tripped on - a user can turn into liquid with one pill and gas with 2 pills and the effect lasts for about an hour. Curious, Nobita decides to trade his ice cream for the Watercycline by shoving the ice cream to Doraemon's mouth. Nobita takes one pill of the Watercyline and decides to show his mother his liquid state despite Doraemon's protests. However, Nobita stumbles on the stairs and splashes onto the floor. As Doraemon heads downstairs to check on the mess, Tamako opens the door and orders him to clean it up. Doraemon uses a towel to absorb the remnants of Nobita's puddle and then squeezes it onto a bucket, causing Nobita to rematerialize. Doraemon scolds him for being reckless and tells him he could have gotten into bigger trouble and then storms off with the bucket. After pondering, Nobita heads back upstairs and takes another Watercyline pill so that he can become like gas and levitate in the air. Doraemon, who just arrived, tries to stop him but it's too late as Nobita levitates in the air, much to his delight. Doraemon orders him to come down and Nobita tells him that he's going to show his mom his new form. Doraemon tries to stop Nobita by lunging at him but passes through and ends up falling down to the living room. Using one of the blankets, Nobita disguises himself as a ghosts and scares Tamako, causing her to flee in terror. Doraemon arrives and scolds Nobita for his mischief, while Nobita tells him that he's going out to play. As Nobita bids Doraemon farewell, Doraemon warns him that if he vaporizes then he'll never turn back to normal again. As Nobita takes a nap in the sky enjoying the peace and quietness of the air, a baseball passes through him startling him. He angrily asks who threw the ball towards him only to find Gian and Suneo who are playing baseball with a bunch of other kids. Gian wonders what Nobita is doing in the sky while Suneo deduces that he must be using one of Doraemon's gadgets . Gian then orders Nobita to give the ball back, however Nobita refuses to do so and throws the ball towards Kaminari's house. Furious, Gian orders Nobita, who landed on the ground, to get the ball back from Kaminari's place, but Nobita refuses to do so. Having had enough, Gian lungs at Nobita and proceeds to beat him up only for Nobita to turn into gas and revert back unscathed. Nobita tells them that he's currently in a gaseous state and cannot be beaten up. Defeated, Gian decides to head back home while Nobita follows him, causing him to flee. He arrives home and locks the door, but Nobita ends up going through it. He then heads for his room and uses all the items in his room as a barrage, but Nobita passes through all of it. As Nobita monitors the room, he finds a bunch of papers which turns out to be Gian's test papers. Gian begs Nobita to not reveal them to his mother, however Nobita calls out to Gian's mother and flees, resulting in Gian getting scolded. After awhile, Nobita continues to take a nap at the sky, satisfied at the trouble he caused for Gian. Just then, a gush of starts to blow in the sky causing Nobita to drift quickly. He tries to hold on to an electric pole but the wind is too strong and blows him away. Nobita, in panic, holds on to some window bars that belongs to a house and decides to head inside to avoid the wind. Unfortunately, the window bars belonged to Shizuka's bathroom, where she's taking a bath. Shizuka turns around and notices Nobita, causing her to scream while Nobita hides his eyes in embarrassment. Nobtia tries to explain his situation while Shizuka yells at him to get out and throws her bathroom utensils at him. Seeing no way out, Nobita immediately heads for the door, annoyed by the fact that Shizuka seems to always take a bath. Back in the Nobi residence, Doraemon notices the wind blowing and starts to worry for Nobita's safety. Meanwhile, at the Gouda Market entrance, Gian's mother punishes Gian with no dinner as a result of him hiding his test. As Gian pleads for his mom's forgiveness, he notices Nobita who's on the ground. Nobita nervously says hi and tries to escape but ends up hitting a pole, causing Gian to realize that he's gone back to normal. Nobita tries to deny this, but Gian is fully convinced and decides to beat him up as revenge for all the trouble and misery he caused him. Elsewhere, Doraemon is flying in the sky looking for Nobita and then he hears a familiar cry for help. As he looks down, he sees that Nobita is getting chased by Gian and concludes that Nobita might have gotten into some trouble but is back to normal. The episode ends with Nobita getting chased by Gian while Doraemon looks on. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Tamako Nobi *Gian's Mother Gadgets used *Watercycline *Take-copter Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes in 1984